


На Контраксии не спеша падает снег...

by CommanderShally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, post-Avengers Endgame first trailer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Написано еще после выхода первого трейлера к Avengers Endgame - это своего рода подорожник.





	На Контраксии не спеша падает снег...

**Author's Note:**

> НЕБЕЧЕНО.

На Контраксии не спеша падает снег, заметая серые хлопья, что были когда-то местными жителями и гостями планеты.  
  
Вокруг стоит тишина, словно веселье покинуло это место и лишь шипение межпространственного приемника нарушает всеобщий негласный траур.  
  
А потом, будто бы по чистой случайности сквозь белый шум и помехи пробивается голос — незнакомый язык, много помех, но автоматические переводчики Контраксии сразу берутся за дело, донося до слушателей смысл передачи.  
  
— ...отчего-то мне кажется вы бы с Пеппер поладили бы… Она тоже любит смотреть на меня так, словно я не гений вовсе…  
  
— Как? — монолог иногда прерывается другим голосом, будто бы неживым и гораздо более тихим.  
  
— ...а еще у Пеп аллергия на клубнику. Я запомнил… Наконец-то.

***

Нова Прайм поправляет повязку и гладит сломанную руку — ничего страшного, заживет. Она смотрит на то, что осталось от Ксандра и тяжело вздыхает — ее мир возможно уже никогда не оправится от стольких несчастий.  
  
К ней постоянно приходят новости о пропавших без вести — не ясно убило их атакой Таноса или они рассыпались в прах. Нова Прайм не любит загадки, не сегодня, не в такой час.  
  
Однако у Вселенной интересное чувство юмора — работающий без остановки дежурный ретранслятор вместо сигналов бедствия ловит голос, спокойный и будто бы усталый. Интонации его и то как этот неизвестный произносит слова кажутся Нове Прайм отчего-то знакомыми, но она не может вспомнить, где слышала подобные.  
  
Казалось бы надо поменять частоту и освободить канал вещания, но Нова Прайм замечает что ее подчиненные, побитые последними событиями с особым интересом слушают то что рассказывает незнакомец — словно это их шанс сбежать от реальности.  
  
— ...однажды Тор притащил с собой свое странное асгардское… я не знаю как точно назвать этот напиток… поставить эксперимент, возьмет ли Кэпа… но Кэп ни в какую не соглашался…  
  
— Кэп это тот что Стив? — иногда к первому голосу добавлялся второй, явно девичий, жесткий и тоже очень знакомый.  
  
— ...да, Кэп, который Стив…

***

На Знамогде полыхают пожары. Не так много как неделю назад, большую часть потушили, но те, что остались уже и не тушат — случайные гости и те, кто выжил тянут конечности к пламени, словно не могут согреться.  
  
Краглин каждый раз замирает, заметив знакомую куртку Опустошителя или странную ветку, похожую на руку, но все его поиски оказываются тщетны. Он знает, что Квилла видели здесь, но не уверен удалось ли им выбраться…  
  
Под разрушенной вышкой связи, моргают лампочки и кажется поломанный передатчик продолжает работать несмотря ни на что — его динамики страшно шипят и делают окружающий хаос еще более реальным.  
  
Иногда сквозь треск догорающих зданий и ругань мародеров из рубки связиста звучит инопланетная речь на незнакомом языке. Инопланетник тяжело дышит, а на звук его голоса собирается толпа.  
  
— Что вы тут все стоите? — задает вопрос Краглин. Ему все еще кажется что среди бродяг и бездомных, мародеров и бандитов со всех концов галактики он запросто сможет найти Стражей Галактики.  
  
— ...знаешь, я ведь таскался с этой раскладушкой как дурак, все думал что вот-вот услышу звонок и они все вернутся… глупо наверное так надеяться, что можно вернуть все как было, вот Стрендж такие фокусы умел… а я всего лишь человек…  
  
— За свою семью, я бы боролась до последнего вздоха… — отвечает неизвестному голос и Краглин с ужасом понимает, что узнает его владельца.  
  
— Небула? — удивленно спрашивает он у космической черноты, что смотрит на Знамогде через дыру в гигантском черепе целестиала. Но Вселенная молчит и Краглин решает, что ему показалось.

  
***

— Ракета, что ты тут делаешь? — Тор забредает в мастерскую Железного Человека, приходит на шум. Да и к тому же Тору неприятна мысль, что падкий до изобретений енот решил поживиться вещами его друга.  
  
— Только не говорите мне что у вас тут ни одного межпространственного передатчика нет? — голова Ракеты появляется из-за стола заваленного деталями брони и вот в следующее же мгновение енот оказывается в другой части комнаты. — Как же я узнаю, что творится в галактике?  
  
Тор вздыхает. Какие новости могут быть сейчас? Половину Вселенной распылило в прах, а кто-то погиб безвозвратно, а Ракету это кажется почти не волнует.  
  
— Тебе не стоит тут находиться, друг мой, — произносит Тор. — Это мастерская Тони, нехорошо трогать чужие вещи.  
  
— Этот ваш Тони кажется был парень не промах, — Ракета выскакивает к Тору с одним из шлемов в лапах, зажав под мышкой еще какие-то детали, о назначении которых остается только догадываться. — Не мастерская, а сокровищница.  
  
Тор хочет попросить Ракету положить все на место, но глазницы на лицевой панели шлема загораются, а приделанные к его затылку детали вдруг начали издавать жужжание.  
  
— Ты что собрал передатчик из головы Железного человека? — удивленно спрашивает Тор.  
  
— Я же говорю — сокровищница, — Ракета довольно улыбается.  
  
Белый шум заполняет помещение и ничего не меняется даже спустя сутки — словно в галактике вымерла не половина, а сразу все станции вещания и никто ни с кем не переговаривается.  
  
Ракета переключает частоты, надеясь поймать хоть что-то, а Тор надеется что однажды он смирится, что пятьдесят процентов для галактики потеря невосполнимая и какое-то время космос будет молчаливым и безжизненным — сильнее чем обычно.  
  
Стив странно косится на собранный Ракетой передатчик, но ничего не говорит. Наташа и Брюс тяжело вздыхают и только Тор надеется что однажды тишина будет нарушена.  
  
Так и происходит.  
  
Сквозь помехи пробивается голос и кажется каждый кто находится в комнате поворачивается к передатчику — очень странно и одновременно правильно слышать голос Тони исходящий из старого шлема.  
  
Ракета правит настройки и сигнал усиливается и теперь можно прекрасно расслышать каждое слово, словно Тони находится где-то совсем близко.  
  
— ...если мы выберемся, то должны все исправить… потому что как я буду ходить по Нью-Йорку зная что нет в этом городе больше дружелюбного соседа?..  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Питер…  
  
Ракета кричит, что узнал голос Небулы, Стив спрашивает Тора как выяснить откуда идет передача. Наташа пытает Пятницу, чтобы убедиться — источник точно не на Земле, а Брюс просто молча сидит и кажется не верит своим ушам.  
  
— Ну полно вам, хватит паниковать, — произносит Тор и берет в руки свою секиру. — Космос безграничен, но у нас куча времени.

***

На Контраксии не спеша падает снег, а Стив старается не слишком пристально вглядываться в лица инопланетян. Желтой, зеленой и синей кожей его вряд ли можно удивить, но Стив просто считает, что вдруг среди местных такое внимание неприлично и может быть расценено как оскорбление. В конце концов, Тор никаких инструкций по поведению не предлагает.  
  
От ледяной планеты они движутся на небольшом корабле — его хозяева пали жертвами Щелчка. Наблюдать енота за штурвалом странно, но кажется Стив уже привык.  
  
Корпус Нова Стиву нравится — там несмотря на разрушения чувствуется дух былой дисциплины и порядка. Сами ксандарцы идут им навстречу и разрешают исследовать ретранслятор — похоже что и тут Ракета приходит в полный восторг от общения с техникой. Тор же с какой-то грустью смотрит на наполовину уничтоженный город и тяжело вздыхает. Стиву хочется сказать ему что-то, но Ракета почти подпрыгивая сообщает, что знает куда им лететь…  
  
Неподалеку от Знамогде — Стив так и не смог добиться адекватного описания, что это за место — они встречают корабль Краглина и дальше летят вместе.  
  
Краглин выглядит почти как человек и его выдают лишь глаза, ну может быть и странный гребень. Краглин рассказывает о том, что большая часть средств связи сейчас работает в автоматическом режиме и каким-то непонятным образом половина галактики ловит странный сигнал, где инопланетянин рассказывает о своей жизни.  
  
А потом Краглин разворачивается к Стиву и спрашивает:  
  
— Ты наверное Кэп, который Стив? Узнал по описанию. Правда представлял тебя немного выше.  
  
Стив не знает как ему реагировать на то, что с ним теперь заочно знакомы сотни планет — что же такого Тони поведал Вселенной?

***

Тони открывает глаза и первое что видит это встревоженное лицо Стива — почти такое же как тогда, после падения из портала над башней. Только теперь Стив не улыбается, хоть во взгляде у него все еще едва-едва тлеет надежда.  
  
— Тони… — произносит он и от звука его голоса Тони становится не по себе. Он медленно поднимается, видит Тора, что стоит рядом с Небулой, незнакомого инопланетянина и… енота в одежде… А потом снова смотрит на Стива и думает, что так дело не пойдет.   
  
Он собирается с силами и встает на ноги, не показывая собственной слабости, выпрямляется и громко произносит:  
  
— Выше нос, Кэп, у нас еще много работы — половина галактики сама за себя не отомстит.


End file.
